Hide behind the clouds
by Abiss672
Summary: Les vagues commencèrent à s'agiter doucement sur la coq du titanesque n'arrive en une mélodie rassurante. Portgas D Ace leva les yeux au soleil et soupira. Son regard ne rencontra qu'un épais manteau de nuage gris cendres, recouvrant la totalité du ciel étoilé. OS Ace/Marco.


**Hide behind the clouds**

Les vagues commencèrent à s'agiter doucement sur la coq du titanesque n'arrive en une mélodie rassurante. Portgas D Ace leva les yeux au soleil et soupira. Son regard ne rencontra qu'un épais manteau de nuage gris cendres, recouvrant la totalité du ciel étoilé. Cette journée était de plus en plus pesante. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'il était à bord du Moby Dick. Deux semaines que son ventre criait famine matin et soir mais son honneur refusait de le laisser manger la nourriture à l'odeur alléchante du type à la coiffure de banane. Il passait ses journées à déambuler dans le navire, à tenter d'assassiner l'empereur, à compter les oiseaux… Et il passait ses soirées à admirer les étoiles. Cependant ce soir encore, il n'y arrivait pas, le manteau de nuage était trop épais et ne semblait pas vouloir disparaitre, comme s'il le narguait. Cela faisait une semaine que ce maudit nuage apparaissait et disparaissait. Il arrivait à peine à apercevoir la lune brillante qui réussissait à percer entre ces maudits nuages tous les quarts d'heure environ seulement, pour re disparaitre au bout de quelques secondes. Il sentait la mer commencer à se réveiller. Pas besoin d'être climatologue pour comprendre qu'une tempête allait certainement se lever demain matin.

Il soupira, encore, et se laissa tomber contre le mur entourant les chambres des commandants (l'endroit le plus calme qu'il ait trouvé pour l'instant sur le navire). Le bruit sourd qu'il provoqua inintentionnellement résonna dans les murs et réveilla le premier commandant, sans que le prince des pirates ne s'en rende compte.

Marco passa sa main sur son visage pour essayer de réveiller ses traits endormis. Il poussa son corps fatigué sur le côté et tourna la tête vers l'horloge murale trônant au milieu de la pièce. A peine 3 heures du matin. Les sens enfin réveillés, il frissonna. Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder par le hublot, il sentait une tempête arriver. Il avait environ cinq heures devant lui avant qu'elle ne les frappe, pour protéger le navire et surtout ses occupants. Il entendit de nouveau le bruit contre son mur, celui qui l'avait réveillé si tôt, et sourit faiblement. « Ace s'énerve encore parce qu'il n'arrive pas à voir les étoiles » marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. Il étira ses bras doucement et s'extirpa de son lit avec délicatesse. La fraîcheur de la pièce (il avait oublié de faire une cheminée hier soir, il avait été absorbé toute la soirée par sa carte) fit frissonner son torse découvert. Il activa son fruit du démon pour se réchauffer, n'enfila pas de chemise et passa la porte en se grattant la tête. Ses cheveux étaient complètement emmêlés. Il s'engouffra sur le pont de la baleine.

-Oy. Fit-il d'une voix à moitié endormis.

Ace sursauta. Il n'avait pas entendu le second de l'équipage arriver.

-Est-ce que tu peux arrêter de frapper contre le mur, j'essaie de dormir.

Ace ne répondit pas et tourna la tête à l'opposé d'où se tenait le phoenix. Un silence gênant s'installa entre les deux pirates pendant plusieurs secondes.

Marco leva le regard vers le ciel. Il avait raison, les nuages gris et la naissance des vagues indiquait qu'une tempête arrivait. Impossible de voir les étoiles, le navire avançait presque à l'aveugle à ce stade, la lune n'éclairant que très faiblement l'océan.

Voyant que le plus jeune ne bougeait pas, Marco se gratta la tête et reprit la parole.

-Si je t'emmène voir les étoiles tu arrêtes de t'énerver contre mon mur et tu me laisses dormir ?

Marco avait pris une voix détachée mais cela lui faisait plaisir. Il avait envie de rendre ce gosse heureux. Il allait très certainement devenir un frère un jour (s'il arrêtait de vouloir assassiner son père tous les matins). Et il était vraiment attachant.

Ace fit les gros yeux, surpris. Le blond ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester ou de l'insulter. Il se transforma silencieusement en un magnifique phoenix, surplombant le brun aux yeux ébahis. Le phoenix pencha la tête pour rendre son dos visible du pirate. Ce dernier resta figé sur place, ébahis. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait le commandant transformé. Et c'était magnifique. Il fallu que l'oiseau lui donne un gentil coup de bec sur la joue pour le réveiller.

Son égo lui criait de ne pas se lever mais le cœur du brun tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Il voulait monter sur cet oiseau et voler avec lui, à travers les étoiles. Il se releva doucement, s'approcha de l'oiseau qui le regardait du coin de l'œil (Ace aurait pu jurer avoir vu un sourire malicieux). Il passa sa main dans les flammes bleues de l'animal. Une chaleur, différente de la sienne, irradia son corps. Mécaniquement, il passa sa jambe par-dessus l'oiseau, le chevaucha, et en une seconde quitta la terre. Il se rattrapa in extrémiste au cou de l'oiseau qui filait déjà à vive allure, perçant l'épais manteau des nuages cendres. La fraîcheur de l'altitude ne l'atteignit pas. Et une seconde il se retrouva au-dessus des nuages, entouré des étoiles.

Fin.


End file.
